Song Fics and mini stories! YUGIOH!
by Akira Strife
Summary: Rating is high for cursing and diff stuff! A bunch of songs sung by the Yugioh cast (well one at a time) with mini stories to go with! R&R no flames i could add u in! read chappy 1 for details!
1. Chapter 1: Hello

Okay these are a bunch of Song fictions with the Yugioh cast! There's some Yaoi and some non-Yaoi. There are a few with me in it or other people! If you want a song dedicated to you give me lyrics, song name and your stats and I'll try my best! Don't worry I'm not in all of them ^_^ there mostly songs about the Yugioh cast. Each chapter I'll announce who's singing, what song they are singing, by who, who they are referring to if anyone and so on. Before I forget I don't own Yugioh but my character Akira (me), Spiritra and Syra are mine! And Samara! ^_^ Enjoy! Oh the song being sung will be in /song/ like that okay? Less confusing!  
  
Chapter 1: Hello  
  
**Song Hello by Evanescence sung by Yami too Yugi when Téa dies. It's in third person point of view except for the song Yami is singing, not Yaoi**  
  
/Playground, school bell rings again/  
  
/Rain clouds come to play again/  
  
Yugi was shocked. He couldn't say a word. He could here the school bell ringing but the high school students didn't leave. They stayed crowded around him. They were whispering amongst themselves about what happened but the only one who was near her was Yugi. He looked up to the sky with tear filled eyes, and saw that it had begun raining. 'Even the gods are upset' Yugi thought. Yami tried to talk to him mentally through their link but Yugi ignored him. 'She's not gone Yami! She's still alive!! Now leave me be!' Yugi almost spat, answering Yami.  
  
/Has no one told you she not breathing?/  
  
/Hello/  
  
/I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to/  
  
/Hello/  
  
"Please, please get up" Yugi said shaking the lifeless body in front of him as his tears flowed out of his eyes like a river. Still, she did not move, didn't say anything, she was gone and Yugi hadn't realized it yet. 'Yami, she's alive right? Just sleeping? Tell me that I'm right!' Yugi sent through the link, begging Yami too say what he wanted him to say.  
  
/If I smile and don't believe/  
  
/Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream/  
  
'Aibou, she's.gone Aibou. She's gone' Yami said, feeling guilty from what he said but Yugi had to know the truth. 'N-No! Your wrong! Say she's ok! SAY IT YAMI' Yugi yelled half angrily half crying at Yami through there special bond.  
  
/Don't try to fix me I'm not broken/  
  
/Hello/  
  
/I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide/  
  
'Your right Aibou, she'll be okay' Yami lied, he couldn't tell Yugi the truth because he knew he would just yell at him again. It hurt Yami to see his precious Hikari like this.  
  
/Don't cry/  
  
"Where's the damn Ambulance!!! HELLO!" Yugi cursed at the crowd lifting the lifeless body up off the ground and onto his knees.  
  
"Come on kid, she's gone!" One of the guys said from the ground making Yugi cry even more. 'But you said she was fine Yami!' Yugi sent over the link. 'Did you not hear me when I told you that the first time Aibou?' Yami said. 'You said she was FINE! You lied! You liar!!!" Yugi cursed ending the mind link connection leaving Yami in his soul room, alone.  
  
****  
  
Yugi sat beside her hospital bed the next morning in tears. 'I need someone' Yugi thought.  
  
/Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping/  
  
/Hello/  
  
/I'm still here/  
  
/All that's left of yesterday/  
  
'Yugi I'm here, I'm always here for you. I sent that guy with the gun to the shadow realm. He won't hurt anyone else' Yami said. 'Yeah but Téa.you couldn't save her!' Yugi cried out loud and in his mind making Yami's scarlet eyes fill with tears also. 'I-I'm sorry Aibou.I failed you' Yami said sadly as Yugi hugged him. 'It's not your fault, she'll live on forever in our hearts' Yugi said sadly as Yami nodded. 'Yes Yugi she will'  
  
*** Akira: Oh! Major tearjerker! Well not really since I hate Téa and I killed her! YEY!"  
  
Yugi: ???"  
  
Akira: Sorry Yugi ^_^ Like you said she'll live on! (Hopefully not) Anyway, my first song fiction! R&R so I can continue with the next songs and small story lines! Ta-Ta!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Figure09

All right Chapter 2 and song 2! Normal Malik sings this song: singing about Yami Malik (Marik!). I don't even have to do a mini story because this song defines it totally! This song is Figure.09 by Linkin Park! YEY! Anyway enjoy the song and the little ending! ^_^ remember the song is in /verse/ like that!  
  
Chapter 2: Figure-09  
  
/Nothing Ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached too them/  
  
/Sometimes I wonder why this is happening/  
  
/It's like nothing I can do to distract me when/  
  
/I think of how I shot myself in the back again/  
  
/It's from the infinite words I can say/  
  
/I put all the pain you gave too me on display/  
  
/But didn't realize instead of setting it free/  
  
/I took what I hated and made it apart of me/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/And now/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
/I can't separate! /  
  
/Myself from what I've done/  
  
/Giving up apart of me/  
  
/I've let myself become you! /  
  
/Hearing your name the memories come back again/  
  
/I remember when it all started happening/  
  
/I see you, every thought I had/  
  
/And then the thoughts slowly found words attached too them/  
  
/And I knew as they escaped away/  
  
/I was committing myself to him and everyday/  
  
/I regret saying those things case now I see/  
  
/I took what I hated/  
  
/And made it apart of me/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/And now/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
/I can't separate! /  
  
/Myself from what I've done/  
  
/Giving up apart of me/  
  
/I've let myself become you! /  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/Never goes away/  
  
/Never goes away! /  
  
/Get away from me! /  
  
/Give me my space back you got to just/  
  
/GO! /  
  
Everything comes down the memories of/  
  
/NO! /  
  
/I've kept it in but now I'm letting you/  
  
/KNOW! /  
  
/I want to GO! /  
  
/SO /  
  
/Get away from me! /  
  
/Give me my space back you got to just/  
  
/GO! /  
  
Everything comes down the memories of/  
  
/YOU! /  
  
/I've kept it in but now I'm letting you/  
  
/KNOW! /  
  
/I want to GO! /  
  
/And now/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be right here/  
  
/You become apart of me/  
  
/You'll always be my fear/  
  
/I can't separate! /  
  
/Myself from what I've done/  
  
/Giving up apart of me/  
  
/I've let myself become you! /  
  
/I've let myself become you! /  
  
/I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you! /  
  
/Giving up apart of me/  
  
/I've let myself become YOU! /  
  
"So I will do the only thing that is right my Yami too stop you from ever coming back! I'm going to KILL myself!" Normal Malik said cursing at his Yami. Isis ran too her little brother to stop him but it was too late. Malik too the Millennium Rod, changed it into a dagger, and stabbed rate into his heart. Blood gushed out of the wound.  
  
"NO!!! MALIK-SAMA!!!" Isis screamed as her little brother fell to the ground. His last words were 'I'm finally free sister!' Isis held onto Malik's lifeless body as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"He always hated you Yami.it was the only thing that you saw of him that was true" Isis cried out too Yami who just stood there with his head bowed.  
  
***  
  
Akira: NO!!!!! *Sniff-sniff* I-I-I've killed.MALIK!!! *Starts crying* I'm so sorry reviewers please, R&R! So I-I-I can continue with my song fictions!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Yami's past part 1 Numb

All right this is a two part song fiction about Yami and his past. It's sad and cruel but if you wish to read it then continue. I hope you all like it.  
  
Yami's past part 1: Numb  
  
*"Now Yami today is your first step to following in my footsteps! You must learn how to fight." The Pharaoh stated coldly handing his only son a sword at the age of 6. Yami starred at the sword for a longtime until his father pushed him into the training courtyard. Yami almost yelped at the size of his training partner. He was about 6'4, 300lbs and looked very muscular. Yami was only a small boy being put up against this huge beast! It wasn't fair but whatever his father said, he did. *  
  
'That's when it all started' Yami thought to himself as he reflected on his childhood. 'Everyday.even now my father pressures me too be just like him.'  
  
*"Your majesty, your father has requested you in his chamber." The red head servant stated smiling briefly at the prince before disappearing out the door.  
  
'What does he want now?' Yami thought to himself as he strolled out of his room and down the hall. He was so deep in thought he didn't even here Mana say hi to him. He sighed loudly before opening the door to his father's chamber.  
  
"You summoned me?" Yami asked almost squeaking in the middle of the words. He hated the way his father starred at him with cold eyes and not a spark of affection or love.  
  
"Yes Yami have a seat," His father offered as Yami cautiously walked into the room, "A little birdie told me you were outside the castle yesterday visiting with your friends in the village"  
  
"N-No father." Yami choked trying not to make it sound he was nervous but just being in his father's presence made him jump. His father walked up to him and bent down so he was eye level with Yami. He grunted angrily and smacked Yami across the face.  
  
"You're lying!" The pharaoh boomed angrily as he stood up, towering over his young son.  
  
"I'm not really father! I wasn't out in the village" Yami lied trying to convince his father that he wasn't gone.  
  
"Oh really.then if you weren't in the town," The pharaoh began, snapping his fingers as two guards carrying a brunette village girl in with them, "Then you'll feel nothing as I kill this girl"  
  
"P-Please.I haven't done anything.have mercy," The brunette begged as her blue eyes glazed over with tears. The Pharaoh grabbed the girl by her hair and drew his sword, placing it at her neck.  
  
"Okay! I was.I left the castle.I disobeyed you.please father.don't kill her! She's my.friend" Yami stated slowly, falling to his knees.  
  
"Well then in that case," The Pharaoh said smiling evilly at his only son before slicing the young brunette's neck. The Pharaoh tore off her head and threw it in front of Yami as he screamed in horror and sadness.  
  
"W-why? Why did you KILL HER?!" Yami screamed as his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"You WILL follow in my footsteps and you WILL not leave the castle ever again or I'll kill more of these villagers in front of you!" The Pharaoh boomed before leaving his weeping son and exiting the room.  
  
".I.hate you." Yami was able to choke out before slamming his hands against the ground and screaming in sadness.  
  
/I'm tired of being what you want me to be /  
  
/Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface/  
  
/Don't know what you're expecting of me/  
  
/Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes /  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
/Every step that I take is another mistake to you/  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
/I've become so numb /  
  
/I can't feel you there /  
  
/Become so tired /  
  
/So much more aware /  
  
/I've becoming this /  
  
/All I want to do /  
  
/Is be more like me /  
  
/And be less like you! /  
  
"Very good Mokuba! You are becoming quite a fighter!" The Pharaoh congratulated his young black haired brother. 'He cares for Mokuba way more then me.what do I do differently then him?' Yami thought to himself as he watched his father train Mokuba his uncle.  
  
"You would make a good Pharaoh someday little brother," Seto stated as he patted his brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Indeed he would Seto. Why can't you be more like Mokuba, Yami?" The Pharaoh questioned the tri colored hair boy as he stood near the doorway. 'Be more like Mokuba? We are exactly alike! What's he got that I don't have?' Yami thought angrily.  
  
"S-Sorry father." Yami stated sadly, bowing his head a bit.  
  
"You should be sorry you're a disgrace to me and Egypt! You're a horrible son!" The Pharaoh cursed angrily at his son, which he would soon regret. That's when Yami snapped. He walked up to Mokuba and grinned evilly.  
  
"You should train more" Mokuba stated closing his eyes and smiling. Yami drew his sword and cut off his younger uncle's head. Everyone in the room was in shock as Yami licked the blade clean of Mokuba's blood. (Sorry Maura!!!)  
  
"What have you done?!" Seto screamed as Yami began to glow. Yami dropped his sword and stuck out his hand as shadow energy formed in his palm. Seto backed away but it was too late, Yami fired the ball sending Seto to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Now Yami.I never meant to hurt you. Hug me my son," The Pharaoh pleaded hugging his now fully insane son*  
  
/Can't you see that you're smothering me/  
  
/Holding too tightly/  
  
/afraid to lose control /  
  
/Cause everything that you thought I would be /  
  
/Has fallen apart right in front of you /  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
/Every step that I take is another mistake to you/  
  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
/And every second I waste is more than I can take/  
  
/I've become so numb /  
  
/I can't feel you there /  
  
/Become so tired /  
  
/So much more aware /  
  
/I've becoming this /  
  
/All I want to do /  
  
/Is be more like me /  
  
/And be less like you! /  
  
Yami remembered the day he murdered his father like it happened yesterday. His father hugging him, begging him not too kill him but Yami was too far-gone, too insane to stop himself. Silent tears rolled down his face as he remembered the coldhearted grin he made as he stabbed his father with the same sword he killed Mokuba with.  
  
*"Son w-why.?" The Pharaoh coughed out as more blood poured out of his mouth and his knees' wobbled. The Pharaoh plummeted down to the ground with a thud as Yami knelt beside him. Yami regained sanity just in time to here his father's last words.  
  
"Be a.great.king.my son." The Pharaoh mumbled as he shut his eyes and drifted off to the after life. Yami's own priest Mahaado came running into the room and knelt beside a crying Yami.  
  
"What happened young prince?" Mahaado asked the crying boy. Mahaado's eyes widened when he saw Yami was bleeding from the right shoulder. 'Did I cut myself?' Yami thought as more tears rolled down his stern face.  
  
"S-Seto.he.killed.Mokuba and my Father.Father.was able to.send him.to the shadow realm." Yami choked out, Yami knew he was lying but what was he supposed to tell Mahaado? That he went insane and murdered his uncle and his father then sent Seto to the Shadow Realm? 'Mahaado wouldn't believe me anyway.' Yami thought as he hugged his priest.  
  
"Oh Ra.Yami.so much blood has been spilt this night in front of you.it's not a sight a son or a young prince should see." Mahaado said picking the young child up from the ground and carrying him out of the room that now looked to Yami like millions of people were butchered. 'Father.I'll probably fail but.I will try to be a better king.' Yami thought, closing his eyes to sleep on Mahaado's shoulder*  
  
/And I know/  
  
/I may end up failing too/  
  
/But I know/  
  
/you were just like me with someone disappointing in you! /  
  
/I've become so numb /  
  
/I can't feel you there /  
  
/Become so tired /  
  
/So much more aware /  
  
/I've becoming this /  
  
/All I want to do /  
  
/Is be more like me /  
  
/And be less like you! /  
  
/I've become so numb/  
  
/I can't feel you there/  
  
/Is everything what you want me to be/  
  
/I've become so numb/  
  
/I can't feel you there/  
  
/Is everything what you want me to be/  
  
"Pharaoh Yami.Mahaado has requested your presence in the thrown room." The Red head slave murmured, scared that if she spoke in a demanding name The Pharaoh would kill her. Yami got up slowly and turned to the door, his cape waving behind him. He outlined the slave's face and kissed her deeply. She was shocked and or confused as to why he was kissing her but just as she figured it out, he pulled away.  
  
"Thank you" Yami stated calmly before walking away and leaving the beautiful red head slave behind.  
  
Akira: *peeks out from behind her pool table* I know you all want to kill me now because I killed Mokuba but.I didn't MEAN TOO! It was either Mokuba or Seto! Sorry Maura! Please R&R this took me a long time to write and figure out how to word! I hope you liked it. 


End file.
